


当你变成小孩 上

by mengying



Category: Jo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengying/pseuds/mengying





	当你变成小孩 上

家里只有门厅的灯亮着。你躺在布加拉提房间的床上，和包裹着自己的困意做着最后的抗争，期盼着朝思暮想的那个人早一点回家。

半梦半醒之间你听到了一串钥匙晃动的清脆，以及厨房水管打开的水流声。房间门被推开，照入一丝亮光。

“你回来了……”你从被窝里探出小脑袋，半眯着眼睛小声嘟囔。

“嗯。吵醒你了抱歉。”布加拉提脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，接着解下了你送给他的那条黑拉链图案的波点领带。他的道歉比起往常显得毫无诚意，因为他是刻意吵到你的。身体全部的神经在催促着你赶紧睡下，你的眼皮很给面子地合的严严实实了。

“等下再睡吧，既然都醒了。” 被子被掀开，你因为一阵寒意休眠的头脑清醒了过来，却没能及时睁开双眼。紧接着你被温暖的躯体包裹，衣衫摩挲着褪去。你感觉到自己的脖子被柔软的双唇和灵活的舌尖触碰着不止一次，并且不断向胸部的方向缓慢前行。粗糙又布着茧的大手轻轻揉捏着你的双乳，粉嫩小巧的乳尖挺立在空气中。你也不明白为什么他如此钟情于胸部，仿佛多做做按摩就会长大一样。

“嗯……” 你发出舒适的鼻音，乳头被身上的男人含在嘴中吮吸品味着，舌尖还不停地舔着小小的颗粒转圈。

“别……别这样……又吸不出什么……丢人……” 你扭动着被挑逗的身躯企图阻止这个黑帮男人目前的行动。

“不好。” 布加拉提有些不满的轻轻咬了一下你的圆滚，接着侧了一点用牙齿叼住娇小白皙的乳房，双唇和舌紧贴着嫩肉加大吸力，在痛觉传达到你的神经后久久才放开。你的胸前因此多了一块淤血。

“你太可爱了让我忍不住想要惩罚一下。”他用同样的方式顺着你的脖子一路咬下来，在你的呜咽声中娇嫩的皮肤上留下一串草莓印。

你抱住他的脖子示意和他接吻，垂下来的绀色发丝惹得你脸颊一阵痒。你渴望着他的双唇，却不知为何亲上了他胸前的纹身，正中爱心上方。

你没意识到发生了什么，布加拉提也同样。你只感觉眼前的一切变得陌生而不真实。男人的体型异常的庞大，如果不是他的胳膊撑着床，自己早已经被压死了。你浑身赤裸着接触你并不认识的异性，本能地感到了恐惧而哇哇大哭起来。

“？？X X ？”布加拉提有些慌张地看着自己身下的幼仔，不愿相信自己的恋人中了替身能力变成小孩子的事实。他把体型变小了许多的你抱起来放在枕头上，用细长的手指摁着刚刚在你胸前留下的草莓印。你的眼泪像是决堤的河水一波接一波涌了出来。

“不仅身体变成了小孩，心理也是如此吗。” 你感觉到双腿被掰开，男人似乎在核实着什么一样。是你腿窝上的黑痣前所未有的明显。你恐慌的想要加紧双腿却动弹不得，只能任由他摆布。

“放开……呜……”你呜咽着开始用力踢腿想要把控制着你的男人摆脱掉，没料到他自己松开了手并替你盖上了被子。

“给我闭嘴，再哭就要打屁股了。”他的额头突然顶住你的额头，两只手掐着你脸上两块婴儿肥的脸颊轻轻向上提， “不哭的话还会有奖励。”

你不过是个三四岁的小孩，听到 “奖励” 两个字就被轻松的哄住了。 “糖糖。” 你因为哭泣咧着的嘴在布加拉提的控制下被迫上扬，口水都快要被挤出来了，所谓边哭边笑一般奇怪的表情大概也就是这样了吧。

“你又哭又笑的样子真的太丑了。” 眼前的男人松开一只手无奈地扶住额头， “穿好衣服跟我来。” 他不知道从哪里翻出来五六岁小女孩穿的一条吊带连衣裙套在你身上。这应该是你刚被捡回家时最合身的衣服了，因为当时营养不良使你的外表看起来比实际年龄小了很多。

你一时间无法控制泪腺，虽然没有发出声音但眼泪还在不停地往外流。你跟在布加拉提身后走到餐厅，冰箱门被打开，看到他拿出一盒你平时最喜欢的布丁在你眼前晃了晃。你伸出手正准备去抢，布丁却突然被抬高到你跳起来也无法触及的位置。

“还在哭啊……那奖励就不能给你了。” 布加拉提像是想起了什么似的凑到你耳边轻轻吻了一下你的脸颊, “真的想吃的话，就像这样在我脸上亲一下。”

你开始发自内心的讨厌起这个说好给你奖励又附加了别的条件的成年男子，明明就是个爱耍滑的流氓。虽然你这个年纪不懂什么是性骚扰，但是刚刚在床上的一系列举动可能都在你幼小的心灵上划下深深的一道阴影。

你自作聪明地用小手环住布加拉提的脖子，他把头发挂在了耳朵后面露出了平日里一直被隐藏起来的耳朵。你按照他的指示乖巧的凑到了他的耳边，张开嘴露出你还没换完的小牙，狠狠咬住了他的耳垂迟迟没有松开。

布加拉提被你这一口咬的猝不及防，倒吸一口冷气。为了让你松开他的耳垂而掐住你的腰把你挠得笑着喘不过气来。

“你这个调皮的小鬼，今天别想吃布丁了。” 你只顾着哈哈哈地笑，依然沉浸在被挠痒痒的余韵里，殊不知自己已经像个包袱一样被布加拉提扛到了肩膀上。 “啪” 地一声响起后你瞬间笑不出来了。你感觉屁股好像开花了一样隐隐发痛。

“好孩子会被奖励，坏孩子会被惩罚，真是一点都不懂事。” 你左半边的臀肉被粗糙的大手揉搓着，还没等你从刚才的疼痛中缓过来神，右半边又挨了一巴掌。

“又哭了？那我接着打怎么样，反正屁股上肉厚。” 他轻轻拍打着你的臀随时都有可能加重力道。

“坏人……” 你从刚才要把布加拉提耳膜震碎的大哭吓得立刻变成了小声的啜泣。小小的身体也因为畏惧这个把你玩弄在股掌间的男人不停地颤抖着。

“我不是坏人，我叫布加拉提。” 他两手握着你的腋窝将你举起来贴近自己的脸。

“布加拉提……是坏蛋……放开……” 你挣扎着想要解脱他有力的手掌，两只小手用力在空中挥舞着想要打他的脸，却被举得更高。

“听着你这个捣蛋鬼，现在给我去睡觉，明天我会带着你出门因为我不放心你一个小鬼在家指不定会惹出什么事。”

“我——不——” 你的脚悬在空中胡乱地登着，边哭边大声的嘶吼，以为自己这样便可以震慑住他。是你自己觉得自己在嘶吼。在布加拉提看来就像被提住脖子嗷嗷叫的幼犬在做无用的抵抗。

“你叫什么，吵到邻居了。” 布加拉提似乎有些耐不住性子了，将你提着丢到刚刚你们还缠绵在一起的床上。你被翻了个身， “啪啪啪”的三声传到耳朵的速度比臀部感受到的刺痛要来的迟一些。

“我现在要去洗澡，不许离开这张床。还有，想哭可以，不许出声。让我听到了等下就出来收拾你。” 你吓得直打颤，咧着嘴继续流泪，水汪汪的大眼睛求饶一样的盯着布加拉提，像是做错了事又感觉自己非常委屈的小动物。

 

你听到浴室水关掉了的声音后，躺在床上装作已经睡着的样子，只给眼睛露出一条缝警惕着那个对你施暴又威胁你的坏人。然而这个坏人进了房间后并没有做什么奇怪的事。他只是将浴袍换成了一件T恤走出了房间，没过一会又回来了。接着躺在了你身边，环住你比以往更加娇小脆弱的身躯，不久便听到均匀的呼吸声。你感到有些不适地将他的手移开，尽可能的往床边挪去。

 

你睡的太沉了。第二天醒来的你发现自己坐布加拉提的怀里，为了盖住脖子上的吻痕他还给你围了一层丝巾。你觉得脖子又燥热又难受，小手拽着丝巾想要把它扯断，却被布加拉提阻止了。你发现自己无法逃离这个你讨厌的坏人了。窗外的景色不停的移动着，你想要移动到离窗子更近一些的位置又一下被拉了回来。

“我们来做一个约定吧。” 他把脸埋在你的颈窝，双臂环绕住你， “现在我们正在去我工作的地方。你如果不跟我添乱并且安安静静呆一整天，昨天冰箱里的那一整盒布丁都给你吃。” 

“骗子。” 你不屑一顾地撇着嘴角。想到昨天不仅没吃成布丁还挨了五个巴掌，你的泪腺又临近了崩溃的边缘。

布加拉提托起你肉乎乎的小手，用小指勾住了你的小指。 “现在我们拉勾勾，你如果按我的要求做到了我还不给你布丁吃的话我就吞一千根针。”

这个交易其实不管怎么想都是你不占便宜。可是大脑也退化到了三四岁的状态的小女孩不会考虑这么多。 可能是你的记性差到不可理喻的地步。布加拉提和你在对等立场上的谈判被你的脑子自动过滤成了 “不哭就可以吃布丁”。但是你当时又非常记恨他打你屁股这件事，比起吃布丁你更想看着他吞一千根针。

 

“？？XX什么时候生下来的？我前两天才见到她怎么都不告诉我一声……” 米斯达吓得眼睛都要瞪了出来， “不过长得也太像她妈妈了吧？”

“你的智商什么时候和纳兰迦一个水平线了，不应该啊。这分明是中了替身攻击的XX。” 福葛毫不留情地吐槽。

“我不是叫你们过来说这个的，” 布加拉提话音还没落下，年轻的教父敲过门跨了进来。你注意到了这个甜甜圈刘海的男人。你作为小孩子对于自己喜欢的气息异常敏感，他好像刚吃过甜品。你不经布加拉提的允许径直扑向乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺对于甜品的喜好本身就不是个秘密。你甚至幻想着他会牵着你的手去买你最喜欢的甜筒冰淇淋。而不是像布加拉提那个小气鬼吃一块布丁都要和你斤斤计较。果然布加拉提不是什么好东西。你暗暗心想。

“好啦不要捏我的刘海了，它真的不是甜甜圈。你要是想吃的话等下一起我办公室我拿给你…………？？” 乔鲁诺蹲下来逗了你半天才反应过来眼前的这个小女孩似乎在哪见过， “XX……？？”

你听到这个即将拿给你你最喜欢的甜食的男人叫出了你的名字，开心的环住他的脖子在他脸上啄了一下, “最喜欢甜甜圈叔叔了！” 你并不知道站在一旁的布加拉提脸已经青了。

“这种情况应该不用担心，我听说过。快则几天慢则一个月就可以恢复的。” 不知是否是因为乔鲁诺感受到了布加拉提的无奈，他站起身拍了拍你的脑袋， “我就听见大家好像都聚在你这里还以为发生了什么，既然没事的话我就先走了。”说着便回过头迈出脚步，你反应很快地扯着他的裤脚不让他离开。

“去找布加拉提先生吧，你不是一直跟着他在吗？”乔鲁诺低下头看着你快要流下来泪的双眼，非常敏锐地察觉到了什么， “莫非是你不喜欢布加拉提先生吗？”

你用力地点了点头小声呜咽， “他……他看我身体……还打我……还不让我解开这个……”你用力地扯了扯脖子上的丝巾。

你不知道自己说错了什么，但是没人去接你的话。空气死一般沉默了五六秒。

“好了你们都散了吧剩下的事等下电话里说。”布加拉提开口打破了沉默， “快过来，乔鲁诺很忙的，不要给他添麻烦。”

乔鲁诺从你刚刚说的话中似乎听明白了什么，丝巾变成一簇花环圈住你的脖子。

“喜欢吗？喜欢的话回家前都不要摘下来哦，不然布加拉提先生会非常困扰的。” 

“可是…………”

“你如果继续抓着他裤脚不放的话，今天晚上不仅没有布丁，我还有必要好好教育一下你。” 你听到布加拉提不带感情的声音不由自主吓得打了个寒颤。

你追着乔鲁诺一路小跑到门口，送走了他们三人。你还听到米斯达对着福葛小声嘀咕着 “我真没想到布加拉提会对着小孩发情唉！不帮帮她真的好吗……” 这样的话，却被乔鲁诺反驳道 “这是他们两个人之间的事，我们夹在中间也没有办法”。你虽然有些听不明白，但多少也意识到了没有人会帮你逃出布加拉提的魔爪。


End file.
